Taffy Rivalshipping
by Sickofwriting
Summary: An epic tale of romance, slight angst, and glossed-over CHILDREN'S CARD GAMES! Rivalshipping, Jurassicshipping, and other yaoi shippings too. As this story has multiple story arcs, I can't really summarize the plot here. And also, lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**Ore-Sama: Hey-yo, this time I am writing GX rivalshipping! Nyeheheheh! This shall become a story, although there might be more fluff and filler than actual plot (hey, it's just like the GX canon-verse!). By the way, it's called 'Tesla Approved' because I am planning to make this fanfic 333,333 words long. This shall be extremely long! But don't worry, I won't force things. That would just be lame... By the way, the 333,333 words is not counting thank yous, author's notes, or warnings/disclaimers. That would also be lame of me.** **Happy Queen's Day to my Dutch readers. On a related note, I went out to Amsterdam today. It smelled like marijuana.**** One final note- while this story is technically called 'Taffy Rivalshipping', I will refer to it as 'Tesla-approved rivalshipping' in any other context, because of the type of challenge I have taken. Incidentally, Tesla's favorite number was 3. I'm going to shut up now...**  
**Warning: Yaoi! Also, I am using the Japanese names here. Rated M for a reason, that reason being lemons! Right off of the bat, lemons. And there is angst at the very beginning, but it goes away. Excessive use of the word 'bitch'. Do not read if you are easily offended.**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing, make no profit, and do not claim that this is or should be canon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Summertime is fanservice time!**

"Manjyome... Where are you going for summer vacation?" Judai asked while he snuggled with his boyfriend, the legendary black-clad slifer.  
"Well, I can't really go home, so I have no clue." Manjyome answered.  
"In that case, you could come over to my house! We could play card games with my duel giant..." Judai purred.  
"That was just lame." Manjyome laughed.  
"You know you liked it." Judai grinned.  
"Maybe..." Manjyome leaned in for a kiss.  
"Anikiiii!" Shou cried, barging into Judai and Manjyome's shared room.  
"What do you want, runt!?" Manjyome yelled in annoyance.  
"Aniki, can I stay at your place over summer vacation? Please say yes!" Shou begged.  
"Why can't you just stay at your own house?" Manjyome asked, growing more annoyed by the second. So annoyed you could even call it rage. But he's not from Brooklyn, so it's merely rage.  
"Because my brother's girlfriend moved in, and it's going to be really awkward!" Shou answered.  
"Wait wait wait wait..." Judai interrupted, "Your brother has a girlfriend?"  
"Yup."  
"An actual girlfriend?"  
"Yup."  
"A romantic association with an actual female?"  
"Yup."  
"Damn. And here I thought he was batting for the other team!" Judai laughed.  
"Yeah, we all did..." Shou admitted, "But that's beyond the point! Aniki! Please let me stay with you over the summer!"  
"Fine... I guess it can't be helped! Now, um... Could we get a little privacy?" Judai asked sheepishly.  
"Oh! R-right, sorry..." Shou blushed and left the room, closing the door behind himself.  
"So, about where we left off..." Manjyome whispered seductively into Judai's ear. He got up, earning a whiny protest from his lover.  
"Relax, babe. I'm just locking the door so that nobody else interrupts us." He grinned and turned the lock. He walked back over to the bed and grabbed at Judai's crotch.  
"Mmm... Manjyome..." Judai sighed, "Is that a dragon in your pants or are you just happy to see me?"  
"That's only funny because of the monsters with dragon penises in this series." Manjyome snickered while pulling Judai's pants off.  
"But it's still funny!" Judai protested while pulling his shirt off.  
"Yes dear." Manjyome grinned while tossing aside the last of his garments.

Shou sighed. It just wasn't his day. Lately, all of his days seemed to go on rather crappily. Whenever he spent time with Judai, he had it rubbed in his face that he and Judai would always be just friends, no matter how much Shou wanted to-  
"Hey, midget? Hellooooo~?" Kenzan waved his hand in front of Shou's face, interrupting his soliloquy.  
"What do you want!?" Shou snapped.  
"Well, you shouldn't walk around like that when you're being so spacey. You could get hurt. But anyways, want to duel?" Kenzan challenged him.  
"Not in the mood." Shou sighed heavily.  
"What's wrong? Usually we'd start a fight over who's a better younger-brother friend towards Judai, annoying everyone around us..." Kenzan grinned at the memories.  
"I don't want to talk about it! Just leave me alone!" Shou cried and ran off.  
"Is he PMS-ing or something?" Kenzan shrugged as he followed the path Shou had taken.

"Oh! Manjyome!" Judai moaned as Manjyome played with his nipples, sucking one while twisting the other between his fingers.  
"Call me Jun, babe." Manjyome whispered into Judai's ear, sending pleasant shivers throughout his body.  
"Ju-Jun..." Judai gasped as Manjyome grabbed at his balls and started massaging them with one hand.  
"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" Manjyome bit lightly on Judai's ear.  
"Stop..." Judai gasped, "Stop playing..."  
"You asked for it." Manjyome fumbled around, eventually locating the super special awesome super ultra great delicious wonderful angel eternal pure fresh elegant hyper miracle sweet gorgeous beautiful lube. He lathered his fingers in the oily liquid, and thrusted his fingers into Judai's ass, stretching his lover's insides out. He located Judai's prostate with ease, and abused the hell out of it, eliciting load moans and cries that made his loins burn. Deeming Judai to be prepared enough, he pulled his fingers out, and before Judai had time to say "Winged Kuriboh, use plot device ability!", he had lubed his member up, thrust into Judai, and was waiting until his beloved had adjusted to the size of his member. Judai nodded, and Manjyome began thrusting. He hit Judai's sweet spot on every thrust, making the slacker see stars every single time.  
"Oh! Ah!" Judai's breath hitched, and he felt drool creeping down his jaw, but he didn't give a flying fuck. At least not about the drool... Manjyome felt himself getting close, and began pumping Judai up while thrusting faster and faster. He came with his lover, then pulled out and collapsed on top of him.  
"Jun, get off! At least let me turn around!" Judai protested.  
"Yeah, yeah." Manjyome grumbled and heaved himself off of Judai.  
"Well, we'll need to pack eventually, but I don't feel like it right now." Judai sighed and cuddled Manjyome.

"Oh! Finally found you!" Kenzan yelled.  
"Didn't I ask you to leave me alone!?" Shou yelled back.  
"Yup."  
"Then why the hell did you follow me!?"  
"Because you looked lonely." Kenzan said, moving closer to the blue mushroom-haired midget.  
"Well I'm not! Hey, what the fuck!?" Shou cried out when Kenzan hugged him.  
"Also, you looked like you needed a hug..." A palpable silence fell between the two.  
"I guess this is kind of nice..." Shou sighed.  
"So, do you want to talk about it, or..." Kenzan asked gently.  
"I... Have you ever loved someone so much it hurt, but you couldn't be with that person?" Shou asked so quietly, it was amazing that Kenzan heard him.  
"Yes. It's horrible, but... It always gets better." Kenzan sighed.  
"What about Snape?"  
"That's a novel. And besides, that's what we call obsession, my friend!" Kenzan laughed, slapping Shou's back.  
"So it doesn't always work out!"  
"Well, I'm sure it'll work out. So... who is it?" Kenzan asked, hiding the edginess in his voice.  
"Like I'll tell you that!" Shou grinned.

_The next day, at the tool shed..._

"Oi! Judai! Get up!" Manjyome yelled at his sleeping boyfriend, but it was futile. He got up, went over to his freezer to grab a bucket of ice, and dumped the ice on Judai.  
"Agh! Cold! What the fuck!?" Judai cried.  
"You wouldn't wake up! Normally I'd let it go, but we need to pack!" Manjyome snapped.  
"Ugh... Did we have to get up this early?" Judai whined.  
"Well, I'd like to be able to spend the rest of the day not worrying about it, so yes. Yes we did." Manjyome grinned.  
"You sadist."  
"Shut up and start packing, bitch." Manjyome slapped Judai's ass to make his point.  
"Hey! You are my bitch, not the other way around!" Judai protested.  
"Oh yeah? I seem to remember a certain slacker screaming something along the lines of 'Oh! Jun! Fuck me hard!' last night." Manjyome teased while shoving his spare clothes into a suitcase. Judai growled, not having a comeback for that line.  
"Aniki!" Kenzan burst in, even more rudely than Shou had done the previous day.  
"Oh, Kenzan! What is it?" Judai asked, ignoring the icy glares that Manjyome was tossing at Kenzan.  
"Shou wanted me to tell you that he found somewhere else to stay for the summer. That's all. Also Manjyome? You're totally Judai's bitch." Kenzan grinned and left.  
"The hell! I am not his- I am not your bitch!" Manjyome yelled, exasperated.  
"Don't be a bitch, bitch!" Judai laughed.

_Later, on a boat..._  
"Wow... It's so weird to think that I'm going back home..." Judai sighed while staring out of the window of the boat.  
"Indeed..." Manjyome leaned on Judai's shoulder.  
"Falling asleep, bitch?" Judai laughed.  
"Shut up, bitch." Manjyome groaned.  
"Kenzan? What's up with them?" Shou asked Kenzan.  
"Oh, lately they've been arguing over which one of them is the bitch." Kenzan explained.  
"Well obviously Manjyome is Aniki's bitch!" Shou giggled.  
"See? That's what I said!" Kenzan agreed.  
"See, Jun? You are totally my bitch." Judai smirked.  
"I'm too tired to give a fuck." Manjyome yawned and fell asleep on Judai's shoulder.  
"That's right, bitch!" Judai pumped his fist in victory.

_At the docks..._  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye for a while... Take care of yourselves, and please don't kill each other!" Judai grinned.  
"I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything!" Kenzan slapped Shou on the back.  
"Who's killing who?" Shou asked.  
"Well, smell ya later!" Manjyome joked.  
"Bitch, you aren't Gary Oak. You're not cool enough, nor are you as big of an asshole." Judai played along.  
"Don't be a bitch, bitch!"

* * *

**Ore-Sama: I will draw a super-special awesome picture for the first person who reviews this story and counts the number of times the word "bitch" is used in this chapter alone! God, bitch doesn't even sound like a word anymore... Also, a warning in advance- if you didn't already know, I do not believe in seme/uke relationships. I mean, it's very silly to think that how you act normally would determine that you always take a certain position in sex. I could tell stories, but I won't, just in case someone I actually know is reading this. In addition, I am of the firm belief that a good relationship is like friendship, but with romantic aspects, which is not to be confused with 'friends with benefits'. That is friendship with sexual aspects.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ore-Sama: Don't you just hate it when people eat or breathe really loudly? Yeah, me too. I want one of these happy endings that these characters get where they end up with hot rich anime characters. Or Kenzan. I may be a lesbian, but I am slightly open-minded, and Kenzan is really hot! It helps that guys in anime are WAY hotter than real guys. Cameos from Joey and Seto.**  
**Thank you to LaLaLaLoud and GirlsRule2013 for reviewing!**  
**Warning: Yaoi!**  
**Disclaimer: *insert generic disclaimer here***

* * *

**Chapter 2-Kenzan's Boundless Love**

"So, where should I put my stuff?" Shou asked.  
"Eh. You can just leave it in my room. It's the first door on the left upstairs." Kenzan grunted in relief as he plopped down on his couch.  
"Okay. Where're your parents?"  
"I'm an anime character! How am I supposed to have hot... girls over with parents around?" Kenzan laughed at Shou's naivette.  
"Why did you- you know what? I don't want to know." Shou realized, then turned towards the stairs and headed up towards Kenzan's room.

"So, what should we do?" Shou asked. He had changed from his usual uniform into plain everyday clothes. Oddly enough, he looked even better than usual, at least to Kenzan's eye. He tried and failed to shove those thoughts to the back of his head.  
"Um... Well, what do you want to do?" Kenzan asked distractedly.  
"Let's go out!" Kenzan blushed when he heard those words coming out from Shou's lips.  
"Um, do you mean...?" He trailed off, not wanting to get ahead of himself.  
"It's been to long since we've focused on something besides dueling! Let's just go out on the town, do something different for once!" Shou proclaimed happily.  
"Sure, I guess..." Kenzan tried to conceal his disappointment.  
"Something wrong?" Shou asked out of concern.  
"Huh? No, it's nothing." Kenzan laughed it off.  
"Weirdo."

"Hey, Seto! Wait up!" Joey nyeh'd while running after Seto.  
"Sorry, pup. It's not my fault you're so slow!" Seto laughed.  
"Hey Kenzan, isn't that THEM!?" Shou cried excitedly.  
"Huh, what?" Kenzan's head shot up.  
"Kenzan, it's Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba! The legendary Duel Monsters champions, and the screwer of rules!" Shou ran towards the legends.  
"Nyeh! Seto, don't call me that in public!" Joey whined.  
"Oh yeah, mutt? What're you going to do about it?" Seto teased.  
"Hey, are you Joey Wheeler?" Shou asked Joey.  
"Nyeh? Oh, are you a fan?" Joey grinned.  
"I'm a huge fan!" Shou proclaimed.  
"Oh, you still have fans? Sometimes I wonder what they see in you..." Seto joked.  
"Shut up, Seto." Joey snapped.  
"For a midget, you run really fast!" Kenzan ran over, panting.  
"Oh? Are you two...?" Joey's eyes finished his question for him.  
"No, nothing like that! We're just friends!" Shou laughed at the preposterous thought. Joey noticed the flicker of disappointment that ran across Kenzan's face, but Shou and Seto remained oblivious.  
"Oh, I see. So, what are your names?" Joey asked. He was always happy when he ran into fans.  
"I'm Marufuji Shou, and this is my friend Tyranno Kenzan." Shou introduced himself.  
"Well, it's been nice meeting you two, but Seto and I have some errands to run. Later!" Joey and Seto walked away, leaving a starry-eyed Shou and a confused Kenzan.  
"Shou? I realize that you idolize them, but..." Kenzan trailed off when he saw the card in Shou's hands. It was the Swordsman of Landstar, signed by Joey and Seto. "Holy crap, when did they- how, what?"  
"Kenzan! This is the happiest day of my life!" Shou cried happily and glomped Kenzan. Kenzan's face turned the color of a crab instantly, and his thoughts lost any coherence that they had had before.

_Elsewhere..._  
"I'm home!" Judai cried happily as he flung the door open. A girl who appeared to be the same age as Judai and Manjyome glomped Judai, then pointed rudely at Manjyome, asking "Who's he?"  
"Jun, this is my sister Sumomo. Sis, this is my boyfriend Manjyome Jun." Judai introduced the two, completely unaware of the sparks of rivalry flying between the two.  
"Pleased to meet you." Sumomo said harshly, giving Manjyome a bone-crushing handshake.  
"Likewise." Manjyome met her intent, crushing her hand so hard she winced.

"So this is your room?" Manjyome looked around in awe.  
"Yeah. And?" Judai had no clue what Manjyome was getting at.  
"It's very neat... Not at all what I was expecting..." Manjyome giggled.  
"You look like a total bitch when you giggle like that!" Judai teased. Manjyome took off his shirt and jacket and tossed them aside.  
"Still think I'm the bitch?" Manjyome said as he stepped towards Judai.  
"I know you're the bitch." Judai crossed his arms and glared jokingly.  
"Shut up and kiss me, bitch." Manjyome said, cupping Judai's face in his hands.  
"Most romantic line ever!" Judai laughed and kissed Manjyome. Manjyome shoved his tongue into Judai's mouth roughly, probing every inch of his mouth desperately. The two fell onto the bed, and the kissing only grew fiercer.  
"Is that a deck of cards or are you just-" Judai started to say, but Manjyome merely pulled off his belt, saying "Yes, it was just a deck of cards."  
"What the hell?" Judai started laughing hysterically. Manjyome shoved Judai the rest of the way onto the bed, and mounted him.  
"However..." Manjyome sighed into Judai's ear.  
"Judai!" Sumomo cried, bursting into the room, "Do you think you could show me how to play Duel Monsters?"  
"Sure! So you finally understand that card games are the source of all happiness, huh?" Judai grinned and got out from underneath Manjyome, ignoring the whines his actions elicited.  
"But... But..." Manjyome sputtered.  
"Come on, let's go downstairs!" Sumomo glared at Manjyome, then turned to Judai and grinned innocently.  
"Well, we can continue what we were doing later, Jun. Is that okay?" Judai glanced at Manjyome in such a pitiful way that he couldn't refuse the poor slacker.  
"Yeah, fine. I'm exhausted anyways. You two have fun." Manjyome sighed, trying to avoid sounding harsh.  
"Thanks, Jun!" Judai grinned.

* * *

**Ore-Sama: I activate the trap card Cockblock! This card gives me the ability to cockblock you Manjyome. It's the cockblock card! That's what it does.**  
**Manjyome: Yeah, I got that.**  
**Ore-Sama: Its special effect is cockblocking-**  
**Manjyome: Stop trying to imitate memes!**  
**Ore-Sama: But in all honesty folks, I totally imagined myself activating the cockblock card at Manjyome. Also, I can't help but imagine Sumomo as looking like that one chick that isn't Asuka. That one that shows up in episode 20 and returns in episode 106 (I think). Even though she's supposed to look totally different, the relationship between the three forces my imagination! And with that, please leave reviews! I would like to warn you in advance that some of the arcs that I have planned are going to be extremely meta.**

**NEXT TIME on Tesla Approved GX Rivalshipping, Manjyome gets cockblocked some more, meets Judai's momma, a puppy dies, and Shou goes for a walk, a very dangerous activity indeed...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ore-Sama: Get down, yureru mawaru fureru setsuna- oh, hello again! Today, the conclusion that you may or may not have been waiting for, in which we meet the rest of Judai's family, and laugh at the traps that I left for poor Manjyome. Also, Yuko in this story has no relation whatsoever to Yuko from xxxHolic. Originally, I named her Sakura, but I changed it because it didn't sound right.**  
**Thank you to LaLaLaLoud and GirlsRule2013 for reviewing, and to Captain Chicken for favoriting and following. And by the way, the cockblock card should be banned from tournaments! And I am working on that picture! The person who I am speaking to knows who they are.**  
**Warning: Yaoi, cockblocking, and OCs. You have been warned!**  
**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Yugioh. Then I could really mess with people when I write and publish fanfic. But alas, I do not, so nyeh.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- I activate the trap card Old Jokes!**

"Ugh! Why can't I win!?" Sumomo whined at Judai.  
"Sorry sis, but I can't help the fact that I'm flawless!" Judai said. He always loved it when that clip from George Michael's Flawless played in the background, as it did now.  
"Why does it always do that whenever anyone says flawless?" Sumomo asked, ignoring the George Michael clip.  
"Because shut up. So, want to play another game?" Judai asked.  
"How about you and Manjyome duel, and I watch?" Sumomo replied.  
"Sure. You up for a duel, Jun?"  
"Alright, but don't whine when you lose, bitch!" Manjyome laughed.  
"You're on, bitch!"

5 hours of painful non-action later...  
"Holy crap! How the hell did you beat me?" Judai cried in surprise.  
"Simple. I have the 'Author's favorite' advantage which beats out your 'flawless' advantage. And I told you not to whine, you little bitch." Manjyome smirked.  
"I'm not whining!"  
"Are too!"  
"Are not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Are not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Are not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Are not!"  
"Both of you, shut up!" Sumomo yelled. Judai stared at her in shock. She had never been the type to speak up when she was annoyed. "Seriously, how can you two stand each other when you're constantly bickering about stupid shit like that? I've only had to deal with it for one day, but I've had it already!"  
"We're just like that, I guess. I never really thought about it..." Judai laughed uncomfortably.  
"Same here." Manjyome added, and scooted closer towards Judai.  
"But putting that aside, when is mom coming home?" Judai asked, changing the subject completely.  
"Oh, she ended working a double shift tonight, so she won't be home until later." Sumomo answered.  
"Ah. Well, who's up for a second round?"

Later, in Judai's bedroom (tool shed)  
"Get out, dammit!" Manjyome yelled at Sumomo.  
"Don't wanna. Besides, it's an opportunity to get to know my brother's boyfriend better. I might even figure out what he sees in you!" Sumomo laughed. Judai stayed completely neutral, not sure which side to take. On one hand, he did want to be alone with Manjyome very much, but on the other hand, he didn't get to spend that much time with his sister. In other words, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and not the kinds of rocks or hard places that he liked.  
"Judai!" The two yelled. Judai was starting to get fed up at their constant feuding.  
"How about this? Both of you can either stop bickering or get out! I want to sleep at some point, you know." Judai snapped. The two stared at him in shock, before Sumomo got up and left, saying "I think it'd be best if I just left now." Now that she was gone, Manjyome threw off his shirt and snuggled closer to Judai.  
"Go to sleep." Judai yawned.  
"Yes, dear."

"So..." Judai sighed. He and Manjyome had resorted to just laying lazily; Judai's head laid on Manjyome's bare chest.  
"I don't feel like getting up..." Manjyome sighed.  
"Too bad!" Sumomo announced, bursting into the room.  
"Ugh! What do you want?" Manjyome groaned.  
"Well, Mom is home, and she wants to meet you!" Sumomo said, "Now make yourselves decent and get your asses downstairs!" She added, then strutted away.  
"Was your sister always this annoying?" Manjyome asked.  
"I think it's just a phase. I hope it's just a phase..." Judai sighed.

"Hey mom!" Judai greeted his mother cheerfully. Manjyome stood behind nervously. It wasn't as though this was the first relationship he had ever been in, but this was his first serious relationship, and he really didn't want to fuck things up.  
"Good morning, Judai." His mother seemed to be smiling while she was making breakfast for four. That was a good sign.  
"G-good morning, ma'am!" Manjyome greeted her nervously.  
"No need to be so nervous. I already heard about you two from Sumomo. She didn't have anything nice to say, but she's just jealous." Judai's mom said. She had a gentle calming voice that was most likely the result of raising two energy beings. At least that was what Manjyome figured that Judai and Sumomo were, because no human has that much energy.  
"Ah... O-okay." Manjyome stuttered, "I'm Manjyome Jun, by the way!"  
"I'm Yuki Yuko. Nice to meet you." She introduced herself.  
"So, what's for breakfast?" Judai asked.  
"Eggs and bacon. Don't get used to it, though." Yuko grinned.  
"Sweet! When's it going to be ready?"  
"It'll be ready when it's ready. Now sit down and find something to do until it's ready."  
"Okay... Hey Jun, you up for a quick card game?" Judai asked while walking towards the coffee table.  
"It's always card games with you, isn't it?"  
"Yup!"

_"I'm going out for a while. If I'm not back in time for dinner, call me." Shou had said. If only Kenzan had known what would happen that evening..._

* * *

**Ore-Sama: Every time someone writes a cliffhanger, a puppy dies. Or something like that. Enjoy the cliffhanger. Anyone who has read my puppyshipping work knows that I don't mind killing fictional puppies.**

_**NEXT TIME on Tesla Approved GX Rivalshipping, we find out what happens to Shou, and Kenzan loses his self-control...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ore-Sama: Oh god, the internet parodies... Must resist... At least long enough to actually get anything done. I'm releasing early because shut up.**  
**Thanks again to LaLaLaLoud and GirlsRule2013! Virtual kisses to you guys!**  
**Warning: Mild drama, yaoi, and mild violence.**  
**Disclaimer: Disclaimer.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Obligatory Cameos**

"Bakura, why did we kidnap this kid, anyway?" Marik asked Bakura. While he did love a good evil deed, he had no idea what kidnapping a random blue-haired panda mushroom was going to accomplish.  
"Well, with hair and a face like that, he has to be a supporting character! Which means that the main character, in other words Yugi, has to come and rescue him. Then, we can beat him in a children's card game and kill him once and for all!" Bakura started laughing maniacally.  
"Um, Bakura? Yugi's not the main character anymore..." Marik informed Bakura.  
"WHAT!? You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Anikiii!" Kenzan yelled and pounded on the door. Sumomo answered.  
"Who are you?" Sumomo asked. She was rather irritated by the complete stranger coming to her house so late in the evening.  
"I'm Kenzan. I'm a friend of your brother. Anyways, it's an emergency, so can you get him and Manjyome?" Kenzan panted. Judai ran to the door, and pushed Sumomo aside.  
"Kenzan? What is it?" Judai asked.  
"Shou went out earlier, but I can't find him anywhere, and he's not answering his phone!" To say that Kenzan was panicking would have been an understatement.  
"Alright, just sit down on the couch, and calm down so that we can figure out what to do. Blindly searching the entire city isn't going to accomplish anything." Judai commanded.  
"R-right..." Kenzan plopped down onto the couch.  
"Sumomo, you get him some water. Jun, grab a blanket from my room for him, okay?" Judai told the two. They both immediately did what he said, and after a half hour, Kenzan had finally calmed down enough to talk.  
"So, what happened? Tell me everything you can remember." Judai said gently.  
"Well... He left around 4 hours ago. I wouldn't be too worried, but he said he'd be back by dinner time, and if he wasn't back, he said to call him. I tried calling a couple of times, and I searched the park near my house, but I couldn't find him or get a hold of him. I figured it's easier to search for people if you have more people, so I came here. And... that's about it." Kenzan said.  
"I see... That's not very much to go on, but it's a start." Judai sighed. A loud knocking noise came from the door, startling everyone.  
"I'll get it." Manjyome said as he stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a tall man who was wearing a long purple cloak that made it impossible to make out any distinguishable features.  
"I am Marik Ishtar. If you want your friend back, come to the warehouse that you know the location of despite my vague instructions. And another thing, I am merely controlling this innocent Steve with my Millenium Rod, so don't do anything stupid." The Steve said, his voice distorted by the use of a Millenium plot device. He then walked away, disappearing into the night.  
"Alright, let's get going. Kenzan, do you have your deck and duel disk with you?" Judai asked.  
"Of course I do. I mean, how else would we solve our problems?" Kenzan pointed out.  
"That's true. Alright men, let's roll out!" Judai proclaimed, thrusting his finger into the sky.  
"Lame!" Sumomo laughed.  
"Shut up."

"Well, I'm glad to see that you made it, protagonists!" Marik laughed evilly.  
"We have names, you fiend! Now let the baby panda go!" Kenzan yelled angrily.  
"No. First, you have to play a children's card game with Bakura." Marik explained.  
"And what exactly, pray tell, would that accomplish?" Manjyome "Well, it'll be a shadow game, so when I win, you die." Bakura's deep, sexy, and heavily-accented voice resonated throughout the warehouse.  
"Alright. Leave this one to me!" Kenzan said, stepping forward.  
"Okay, just don't lose!" Judai said.  
"Seriously, Judai?" Manjyome scoffed.  
"Hey, that's pro advice right there!"

* * *

"How the bloody hell did I lose...?" Bakura wondered as he passed out.  
"Fluffy? Noooo! Fine. You win this time, protagonists, but I shall be back, or my name isn't Marik Sebastian Ishtar the Third!" Marik cried as he fled while carrying Bakura.  
"Shou!" Kenzan yelled, ran over to the mushroom panda, and untied him.  
"Kenzan!" Shou cried and glomped Kenzan.  
"Well, let's go home now!" Judai grinned.

"Thanks for saving me, Kenzan." Shou thanked Kenzan as he plopped down onto Kenzan's couch.  
"Hey, it's not like I could've left you!" Kenzan laughed, slapping Shou lightly on the back.  
"I know, but that doesn't make it meaningless. Helping someone because you feel obligated is normal, but in the end, you still helped me." Shou smiled gently.  
"Shou..." Kenzan sighed. Without even realizing what he was doing, he leaned forward and kissed Shou.  
"K-Kenzan!?" Shou cried and jumped back. Kenzan realized what he had just done, and felt his face getting hot.  
"S-sorry... I... I don't even know what to say..." Kenzan sighed.  
"I... Let's do that again..." Shou said, his face burning as well.  
"What? But didn't you like someone else?" Kenzan asked, completely shocked and pleased by Shou's reaction.  
"Yeah, but with you... If it's you, I can forget about him." Shou said before kissing Kenzan, this time with fiery passion.  
"So, what do you say we take this to the bedroom?" Kenzan grinned.  
"Tomorrow. Getting kidnapped is kind of exhausting, after all!" Shou giggled.  
"Fair enough. Let's go get some shuteye." Kenzan yawned.

* * *

**Ore-Sama: Oh, thank god the angsty drama is over! I do not like angst, but it just worked so well with the story. Well, speaking of sleeping, I'm going to bed after I'm done writing this author's note. On a completely unrelated note, I went to the zoo for a school trip the other day, and I saw two turtles having sex, so I simply looked at them and said, in my butch voice, "Oh myyy!" It was hilarious. That aside, good night, and leave plenty of reviews.**

**NEXT TIME on Tesla Approved GX Rivalshipping, our heroes get drunk, do things that are only funny because they're drunk, the tale of how Judai and Manjyome got together is told, and there shall be a lemon! Shameless fanservice ahead!**


	5. Chapter 5-Shameless Fanservice

**Ore-Sama: Did you know that Slender is actually the fault of Germany? Neither did I, but apparently he is. In other news, today is the fanservice chapter in which our heroes get completely wasted. Prepare for hilarity! While I haven't really drunk that much (although I was slightly drunk while I was writing the flashback sequence), I have spent quite a bit of time around drunk people (in completely safe situations, mind. Not like Joey's dad or anything!) so this might have some semblance of realism. By the way, vodka kool-aid tastes really good. Drink responsibly and don't drink if you are underage in your area. Actually, between the time at which I wrote this, the time at which I am editing this (drunk) and the time I have published it, my drinking habits have changed. A lot.**

**Thanks to LaLaLaLoud and GirlsRule2013, virtual glomps and cookies to you all!**  
**Warning: Alcohol usage, yaoi, and drunk pandas. You have been warned. This chapter contains a lemon!**  
**Disclaimer: I can't think of a joke I haven't already done, so I'll just quit writing these. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Shameless Fanservice**

"Alright, now that we've done something important, let's celebrate!" Judai grinned as he raised a bottle of vodka.  
"Alright, now let's find something drinkable!" Manjyome raised his fist.  
"No Jun, you can make vodka drinkable. Now Kenzan, where's the kool-aid?" Judai asked.  
"I'll get it!" Shou jumped up and went into the kitchen. He came back with kool-aid and shot glasses, and handed a shot glass to each of his friends, then poured vodka for everyone.  
"Well, while neither of us is actually the bitch in our relationship, you really are the bitch between you two, eh Shou?" Judai laughed.  
"Shut up, Judai. Never make fun of the guy who's pouring your drink!" Shou pouted.  
"Yeah, yeah. You know I'm just kidding anyways..." Judai grinned.

"Hey guysh! Lookit!" Manjyome slurred, grabbed Winged Kuriboh, and shoved the poor duel spirit onto his head "I'm Judai!" Kenzan and Shou burst into drunken laughter, but Judai just pouted.  
"Shut up, moneybagsh!" Judai yelled drunkenly.  
"You liiiiike my bagsh, Judai!" Manjyome laughed.  
"Bite me." Judai snapped.  
"Sure." Manjyome grinned, and leaned forward so that he could bite Judai on the neck.  
"Ow! That huuuuurtsh!" Judai whined.  
"I gotta take a piss!" Kenzan roared before stumbling into the bathroom.  
"That'sh only like, the fiftieth time this evening." Shou giggled.  
"I want a cat. Manjyome, buy me a cat!" Judai begged.  
"But you already have Winged Kuriboh!" Manjyome pointed out.  
"It'sh not the shame!" Judai whined.  
"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you doooooowwn, never gonna run around and deshert you!" Shou sang loudly and oh so very off-key, causing Judai and Manjyome to burst into laughter.  
"Wh-why?" Judai snorted.  
"Shubject change!" Shou said proudly, his hands on his hips. Suddenly, the sounds of Kenzan puking his guts out filled the house.  
"That didn't take long..." Shou blinked. Kenzan stumbled back into the room.  
"I'm sleepy..." He whined and grabbed Shou.  
"What!? You shtink! Gerroff!" Shou struggled, but it was no use. Kenzan carried Shou all the way into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. Judai and Manjyome took a look at the hallway that the two had gone down, and looked back at one another.  
"Let'sh play a children's card game!" Judai roared.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kenzan yelled from the bedroom.  
"It is you who needs ta... shut up!" Judai went limp and fell on top of Manjyome.  
"Ya know, Judai..." Manjyome slurred.  
"Wut?"  
"Ya got a fine ass... I like it. A lot." Manjyome winked and squeezed Judai's rear end.  
"That'sh nice dear... Now go to shleep."  
"Mmkay..."

The next morning...  
"Jun... Go turn off the lights..." Judai murmured.  
"Shut up and go back to sleep." Manjyome groaned and buried his face in Judai's chest in an attempt to block out the light.  
"But I'm hungry!" Judai whined.  
"Well close the shades and I'll make breakfast..." Manjyome said, then buried his face in one of the couch pillows.  
"Mmkay..." Judai grunted and got up. He went around the room, closing all of the shades on the windows, then returned to the couch. "Could you make me some breakfast now? I'm starving and my head is killing me!"  
"Hey, my head hurts too..." Manjyome groaned and got up.  
"I'll get us some aspirin, then." Judai said softly, then went into the kitchen, and searched for the aspirin, eventually finding it. He grabbed some of the pills out of the bottle, grabbed a glass of water, and went back into the living room. Manjyome took half of the pills and took a huge swig of water before handing the glass back to Judai.  
"I'll make some breakfast when this kicks in." Manjyome sighed and leaned back onto the couch.  
"Okay..." Judai grinned and leaned on Manjyome.

"Alright, you two aren't hung over anymore, so piss off!" Kenzan joked.  
"Yeah, yeah. You just want to monopolize Shou, don't you?" Judai laughed at how red his comment left Kenzan and Shou.  
"Sh-shut up, Aniki!" Shou stuttered.  
"Well, you guys have interrupted us before. Like at the very beginning of the story, or all of those times before the story began..."  
"Oh god, you're not going into-

* * *

_"Judai..." Manjyome sighed. His words kept on getting stuck in the back of his throat, and he'd finally realized why- he was in love with the slacker. At first, he'd tried to deny his epiphany, but he had given in to the power of love. "I... I...!"_  
_"What is it, Manjyome?" Judai asked. He secretly hoped that Manjyome liked him, but he'd always figured that Manjyome was straight as an arrow._  
_"I like you..." Manjyome whispered into Judai's ear. He pulled away, his face burning crimson._  
_"M-Manjyome?" Judai's eyes grew wide, and tears of happiness threatened to spill from his eyes._  
_"Why-why are you crying? Do you dislike me?" Manjyome's heard felt like lead as he asked those words._  
_"No, that's not it!" Judai protested, "I'm just... really happy to hear you say those words..." He laughed at the look of shock on Manjyome's face, and gave him a kiss. Then, who should walk up on them but Shou and Kenzan._  
_"Aniki!?" The two cried in unison, interrupting the romantic moment._

* * *

"-flashback... Oh, too late..." Shou sighed.  
"Heheh! Well, you were asking for it." Judai giggled.  
"Just go home and have your sexy time or whatever!" Kenzan groaned and shoved the slifers out of the door.  
"Alright, alright, we get it. Have fun, and don't get pregnant!" Judai joked.

"Hey, you're back! Welcome home!" Sumomo grinned at her big brother.  
"I'm going back to bed. I didn't get enough sleep over there..." Judai yawned and dragged Manjyome into the bedroom, then locked the door.  
"Oh my, you want some playtime before you go to bed, eh?" Manjyome laughed.  
"I'm not actually tired, I just don't want her cockblocking us again." Judai sighed into Manjyome's ear, sending shivers through his lover's body as he pulled down Manjyome's pants.  
"So you finally do something about it, huh?" Manjyome grinned and tugged his shirt off, "Well, let me help you with your clothes..." He sighed and nearly ripped Judai's clothes off.  
"Well, someone's eager!" Judai laughed at Manjyome's desparation.  
"For once, I'm not getting cockblocked. It's somewhat nice, you know." Manjyome winked. Judai grinned, pushed Manjyome onto the bed, and bit down on Manjyome's neck.  
"Ow! Be a little bit more gentle!" Manjyome snapped and rubbed his neck.  
"Sorry, sorry..." Judai giggled. Manjyome sighed.  
"I love you, you idiotic slacker..."  
"Love you too, dear!"  
"Never call me 'dear' ever again."  
"Yes, dear." Judai grinned.  
"So I'm guessing that you're riding me this time, then?" Manjyome smirked. Judai responded by crashing their lips together and running his hands down Manjyome's toned chest. Judai got up for a moment, but before Manjyome could protest, Judai pulled down Manjyome's boxers. He remounted Manjyome and ground their crotches together, revelling in the heat and the erotic moans escaping Manjyome's mouth. Manjyome licked Judai's nipple and bit lightly, deciding that pleasure was more important than revenge right now. Judai had apparently had enough of foreplay, and fumbled around for the magical bottle of lube. Thank god for plot convenience. He slicked up his fingers, and slipped one finger into Manjyome's tight ass. Manjyome moaned at how good it felt, so Judai quickly slipped in more fingers and stretched Manjyome out. When he deemed Manjyome to be ready, he slipped his fingers out and lubed his throbbing member. He lined himself up with Manjyome's hole, and thrusted as hard as he could. Manjyome bit his lip to keep from screaming due to the pleasure. Judai waited for a short moment, then began thrusting towards Manjyome's sweet spot. That was the beauty of doing it so many times with the same person- one learned all of their partners sweet spots and secret fetishes. Manjyome moaned constantly, as his plan to try to keep quiet was completely ruined.  
"Ohhh, Judai!" Manjyome moaned loudly. Judai merely grinned and thrusted even faster while pumping Manjyome up. Manjyome bit his tongue to keep from screaming as he came all over their chests. Judai growled at how much tighter Manjyome had just gotten, and came inside Manjyome's ass. He got off of Manjyome and collapsed beside him.  
"Okay, now I'm tired!" Judai grinned.  
"Yeah, me too..." Manjyome panted.

* * *

O**re-Sama: Well, writing about drunk people is a pain in the ass. Writing lemons is also a pain in the ass.**  
**Manjyome: It's a bigger pain in MY ass!**  
**Judai: Eh? Am I that bad in bed, Manjyome?**  
**Manjyome: *sweat* No, no! You're really good, I'm just making a joke! *blush***  
**Judai: Oh, phew...**  
**Ore-Sama: But writing about drunk people is still harder than writing about lemony goodness. I have good news and bad news for you guys. The bad news is that I'm creating more work for everyone. The good news is that I realized that it's stupid for me to give such short chapters on a weekly basis, so instead I'm going to start updating THREE times a week. Happy Ore-Sama day to you all, and a million Haseo points to reviewers. I realize that this is not the group who has any use for Haseo points but you receive them anyways! Now, time to eat!**  
**NEXT TIME on Tesla Approved GX Rivalshipping, Haou surfaces at the worst time, meaning you only get intense kissing. If only it could be solved with a simple card game, but doing that would just be lame. So yeah, Manjyome gets cockblocked. Don't complain, you just got a lemon.**


	6. Chapter 6- Haou's Day Out

**Ore-Sama: This was actually originally chapter 7, but I ended up cutting chapter 6, because it was a load of sucky unwritable filler, meaning that I had to go re-label everything... Nyeh. Chapter 42 is another chapter away... For me.**

**Thank you to LaLaLaLoud and GirlsRule2013! Virtual smooches and cookies!**  
**Warning: Yaoi, suggestive dialogue, beaches, Haou, and cockblocking (I don't know why, but cockblocking Manjyome is really amusing...)**

* * *

**Chapter 6-Haou's day out**

Manjyoume leaned down on his beloved (not that he would ever call him that) and gave him a gentle kiss to wake him up.  
"Manjyoume?" Judai groaned as he slowly awoke.  
"Good to see you're still kicking. Well, we have some time before we have to head out to the beach, so what so you say we spend it doing something fun?" Manjyoume winked. Instead of responding with words, Judai chose to kiss Manjyoume again, but this kiss was filled with more fire and passion than his wake-up call earlier had been. Manjyoume gazed into Judai's eyes, and noticed that his eyes were turning gold.  
"Judai? You okay?" Manjyome asked, concern overruling his hormones.  
"Not Judai. It's Haou now." Haou said.  
"Fuck! Give me my Judai back!" Manjyome nearly lost it. He didn't like Haou at all. While Haou wasn't evil like he used to be, he was annoying as hell.  
"I don't know why I've taken over either! But anyways, you're going to the beach today, hmm?" Haou grinned and got out from underneath Manjyome, "Today is going to be super spe-"  
"No."  
"But-"  
"No."  
"But I-"  
"No."  
"But Man-"  
"Hey Haou, guess what?"  
"What?"  
"Shut up!" Manjyome threw a pillow at Haou to make his point.  
"Tch! You're no fun!" Haou snapped at Manjyome.  
"Well sorry! How would you like it if I cockblocked you when you were going after a hot chick?" Manjyome growled.  
"I would ha-oh... OH! OH-hohoh... I'm sorry! You guys were actually going to- I'm sorry... Well, I didn't do it on purpose!" Haou apologized, a tinge of disgust showing in his voice.  
"Well, I guess it can't be helped. I'll cancel the trip to the beach." Manjyome sighed.  
"NO! Don't cancel it, please? I beg of you!" Haou begged.  
"Pfft! Fuck no! You just want to go pick up hot chicks using my boyfriend's body!" Manjyome accused.  
"Okay, when you put it like that, it doesn't sound so good, but please? It's my body too!" Haou prostrated himself before Manjyome. Manjyome groaned.  
"Fine! But don't go to far with the ladies, or I will have my revenge for earlier!" Manjyome warned.  
"Yeah, yeah..." Haou smirked.

"Wow... She's hot!" Haou grinned evilly.  
"No. Don't even think about it. She's your-Judai's sister! That's just wrong!" Manjyome growled.  
"Oh. Damn! I really need to pay more attention to details..." Haou grumbled, "Well, I'm gonna go pick up some chicks and go for a swim. I'm not even going to bother asking whether or not you want to come along." He added and walked away. Manjyome sighed, half out of irritation and half out of boredom, and laid down. 'Why are things going so wrong?' He asked himself, 'What did I do to deserve this!?'  
"Manjyome!" Sumomo yelled, startling Manjyome from his thoughts.  
"Huh? What do you want?" Manjyome groaned when he realized who it was.  
"What's up with Judai today? Why has he turned into Haou?"  
"No clu- you know about Haou!?" Manjyome exclaimed out of shock.  
"Yeah... I met Haou once, but it's different now than how he was before. It was a long time ago, when we were still kids..."  
"Yeah, that's great nobody cares!" Manjyome said hurriedly to prevent flashback mode.  
"Awwww... At least let me do a little flashback!" Sumomo pleaded.  
"No, and that's final! Anyways, I don't know why Haou's out. He said that he just woke up in Judai's body and hasn't been able to switch with him." Manjyome explained, leaving out how he had been cockblocked.  
"I see... Well, maybe he'll just go away. Or maybe he'll turn back soon. Let's just hope that he doesn't stay this way. While I don't like seeing you and my brother together, but I'm willing to deal with it because I know that it makes him happy..." Sumomo sighed from the relief of pouring her heart out to someone, even if it was the guy that she was competing for her brother's attention with.  
"Mmm... Thanks, I guess..." Manjyome sighed and laid back down on the beach towel. Sumomo took that as her signal to leave.

"Hey there, beautiful! Want to go for a swim with me?" Haou flashed his flirtiest grin.  
"Judai? Aren't you with Manjyome?" Asuka asked, completely taken aback by this sudden attention. While she loved Judai, it was no longer a romantic sort of love- she hasn't loved him like that in a long time.  
"Oh, you're friends with Judai and Manjyome? Sorry. I'm Haou, not Judai." Haou explained.  
"Haou!?" Asuka cried and raised her arms defensively.  
"Hey, hey, don't be like that, hot stuff! I've gotten over myself, shall we say? Anyway, I'm not like how I used to be. Now I just want the simple things in life!" Haou grinned and winked.  
"Why are you in Judai's body?" Asuka asked defiantly.  
"Hell if I know!" Haou winked, "So, want to go for a swim with me? Offer's still open!"  
"Drop dead." Asuka sent one final icy glare before strutting away.  
"Bitch!" Haou muttered under his breath.

"Manjyome!" Asuka sat down next to Manjyome, startling the pale slifer out of his depression.  
"Oh, hey..." Manjyome smiled glumly.  
"Why is Haou walking around?" Asuka got straight to the point.  
"I swear, I should just get everyone in the world together so that I can explain it to them! But basically... And that's how it is." Manjyome nodded. Asuka whacked him upside the head.  
"Give me an actual explanation, dammit!"  
"Okay, okay... Don't lose it, Asuka!" Manjyome grinned.

"I see... Well, there really isn't anything you can do right now, then... I'm sorry." Asuka offered her condolences, then stood up and walked away, leaving the pale boy to his miserable pondering.

In Judai's bedroom... Toolshed.  
"So, what should we do?" Haou asked Manjyome.  
"Obviously I get the bed since I'm the guest." Manjyome answered Haou's vague question.  
"Yeah, but then where should I sleep? I'm not sleeping with my landlord's boyfriend. No way, no how."  
"At least we can agree on something!" Manjyome grinned cruelly, "Sleep on the couch. I've already claimed this bed."  
"But it's my body's bed!"  
"I marked it with my semen."  
"Ew! Okay, you can have the bed... I'll just sleep on the- you guys didn't do it on the couch, did you?"  
"Of course we did. When Sumomo is out, we fuck everywhere because it's hot." Manjyome said with a straight face, leading Haou to actually believe him.  
"Oh my god! You two are sick! I love a good fuck as much as the next guy, but that's just- you're playing with me, aren't you?" Haou growled. Manjyome doubled over from laughter.  
"You should've seen the look on your face! No, we only do it in the bed. And the shower, but all of the evidence of doing that in the shower gets washed away." Manjyome assured Haou, "Don't wake up next morning!" Haou understood the true meaning of Manjyome's statement perfectly.

* * *

**Ore-Sama: Heheheh... Haou. I do like Haou's design. So as you have probably guessed by now, Haou is no longer evil, at least at the moment... I might have even said it in my foreword. Now he's just a perverse old man. Well, you guys got a lemon fairly recently, so I only feel a little bit bad for cockblocking Manjyome.**  
**Manjyome: Shouldn't you feel pity for me, not the fangirls?**  
**Ore-Sama: Silence, slave! Or do you want me to yank on your leash!?**  
**Manjyome: Ow! Stop making references to awesome fanfic and roll the preview!**  
**NEXT TIME on Tesla Approved GX Rivalshipping, the reason for Haou's emergence is revealed! Stay tuned for a super ultra great delicious wonderful hyper miracle sweet gorgeous beautiful angel eternal pure fresh elegant chapter next week! And there will be a 3-way. I promise! Well, sort of 3-way. It isn't a proper 3-way, I'm just calling it that because there will be three participants! I'm gonna shut up now and write some more fanfic.**


	7. Chapter 7 Anima is coming!

**Ore-Sama: Chapter 7 is here, and as promised, I will reveal why Haou took over! And I'll also give you that sort-of three-way. Erm... I don't have much to say. So nyeh. The title of this chapter is taken directly from what the anima NPCs you talk to in Logres (a Japanese MMO) say when you talk to them. I will try to write a slightly longer chapter than usual (I know that my chapters are always too short, and I'm very sorry...)**

**Thank you to GirlsRule2013! *Gives European style cheek kisses***

**Happy 42nd birthday to my dad! I drew him the green thingy from the cover of Hitchiker's Guide. And I called him old.**  
**Warning: Dreamy lemons! Short dreamy sort-of 3-way yaoi lemons! Don't ask.**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Anima is coming!**

_"Oh god, Manjyome!" Judai cried as Manjyome ground their arousals together. Manjyome bit down lightly on Judai's neck, making the slacker moan even louder than before._  
_"You like that, huh?" Manjyome grinned at how horny Judai was. Judai responded by shoving Manjyome onto the bed, reversing their positions._  
_"Hell yes!" Judai smirked, an unusual and strangely befitting expression for the slifer. He grabbed the plot convenience lube and spread some around Manjyome's asshole, then shoved a finger in._  
_"Ah!" Manjyome groaned. He was used to less friction than this, and he wasn't sure whether or not he liked it because Judai didn't give him time to think. The slacker stuck his tongue in Manjyome's ear and twisted it around, driving the ex-obelisk insane. Judai shoved the lube into Manjyome's hands._  
_"Oh? This is a bit fast, isn't it?" Manjyome took advantage of Judai's momentary pause from pleasuring his lover._  
_"Shut up and lube me. Or we could do it without..." Judai grinned evilly._  
_"Yeah, yeah." Manjyome poured the oily stuff onto his hand and ran his hand up and down Judai's pulsating organ, enjoying the screams emanating from his lover. The moment Manjyome stopped, Judai flipped him over so that he was on all fours and thrusted into him. Haou came into the room._  
_"Mind if I join in?" Haou grinned, and with no warning, slipped underneath Manjyome and began to suck on his hard member. Manjyome moaned, and between Judai's constant thrusting at his prostate and Haou's blow job, he couldn't take it..._

Manjyome woke up with a start. He groaned when he realized that it was a dream that had left him with a very large problem to deal with. He decided that he would head downstairs first to see if Judai was back, but if he wasn't, then he'd do what he had to do. He somehow stumbled down to the living room to check on Judai, but he was nowhere to be seen. Manjyome took that as a sign that Judai wasn't back- the slacker never woke up this early. He headed back into Judai's room and locked the door. He unbuckled his belt and allowed his pants to fall to the floor, and with a quick movement, his boxers joined the pile. He got onto the bed and stroked himself, allowing his mind to wander towards better thoughts, thoughts of Judai. His mind wandered to that dream. 'I'll have to try doing it rough with Judai like that...' He thought, filing the idea away for later. He bit his lip to keep from moaning as he came all over the sheets. He cleaned the worst of it up, and got dressed for the day. He unlocked the door, and hunted for Haou. He eventually found the ex-king in the kitchen, raiding the fridge.  
"Oh, Manjyome!" Haou somehow managed to say through a mouthful of food.  
'Heh... Judai always does that too...' Manjyome thought, but his face remained calm.  
"It's already been a full week since you took over! Don't you think that it's about time you tried figuring things out!?" Manjyome yelled. Haou gulped.  
"So you say, but I don't have anything to go by. This is the first time this has happened!" Haou protested  
"Well figure something out! I'm sick of seeing your face..." Manjyome spat.  
"Jeez, you're pissy today. Do we need to buy you some tampons?" Haou grinned at the expression on Manjyome's face.  
"Shut up!" Manjyome growled and spun away.

"Misawa! Get your ass out here!" Manjyome yelled as he pounded on Misawa's door. Misawa came out groaning.  
"What's so important that you feel the need to break my door down at 9 in the morning? I was solving equations, you know!"  
"It's Haou. He took over Judai's body a week ago, and none of us can figure out a way to get Judai back." Manjyome said calmly, in stark contrast to how he had been earlier.  
"What!?" Misawa cried, "Okay, I'll come over and see what I can figure out."

"Oh great, a nerd." Haou groaned as Misawa wrote out long equations on a whiteboard that Manjyome had provided.  
"Shut up." Manjyome smacked Haou over the head.  
"Ow! Is he always this mean?" Haou asked Misawa.  
"No. We just don't like you. I mean, you did kill all of those people and all." Misawa explained.  
"Oh, right." Haou sighed.  
"I've got nothing." Misawa stood up and groaned.  
"What? Try again!" Manjyome replied.  
"Manjyome, did you hear me!? I have nothing!" Misawa snapped. He sighed, "I can't help you the way things are going. I'll head back home and if I come up with anything I'll call you." Manjyome sighed, and shook his head, "Alright... Sorry."  
"It's okay." Misawa smiled and left.  
"What the hell is this? I don't get this at all..." Haou groaned and stared at the equations.  
"Nobody gets it." Manjyome sighed.

"So you still haven't gotten Judai back?" Sumomo asked as she plopped down on the couch.  
"Gee, what tipped you off?" Manjyome said sarcastically.  
"Jeez, I didn't realize that guys had PMS too..." Sumomo groaned. Someone knocked on the door, startling Sumomo and Manjyome.  
"I'll get it." Haou stood up. Plot device winds blew throughout the house, making Haou look even sexier for no real reason. He opened the door.  
"Haou-sama!" A cloaked figure prostrated himself before Haou.  
"Dark? What are you doing here?" Haou asked, shocked by the sudden appearance of one of his old minions.  
"Who is it?" Manjyome came to the door.  
"This is one of my ex-minions, the Dark Blade." Haou explained, "So, what's so important that you came to this world?"  
"We've detected a disturbance in the force of anima, which if left unchecked, will destroy not only our dimension, but all of the other ones in which card games are played." The Dark Blade explained.  
"Anima, eh? How nostalgic." Haou grinned evilly.  
"What the hell is anima!?" Manjyome growled.  
"Well, anima is basically a dark force which the universe is dependent on, but if the flow of anima goes wild, generally thanks to outside influence, then it has the power to destroy multiple dimensions." Haou explained.  
"Well that was quite the exposition." Manjyome raised his eyebrows.  
"Shut up." Dark Blade said.  
"Hey, fuck you!" Manjyome growled.  
"Well, let's head out to the source." Haou said, grabbing a black cloak out of nowhere.  
"Where did that-" Dark was interrupted by Manjyome.  
"Never question plot convenience!"

* * *

"Why the hell did you leave a dimensional hole in a fucking bathroom!?" Manjyome yelled.  
"Because shut up." Haou groaned at Manjyome's constant bitching.  
"But what if someone falls into the hole?"  
"If that happens... Then it sucks to be them." Haou smirked and continued hiking the mountain. The trio had been hiking up a tall mountain for the past hour, and were hardly near the top.  
"How long is this going to take?" Manjyome asked.  
"Well, there's a gateway within an hour that can take us to the top. After that, I just need to interact with the core, and we're done." Haou explained.  
"Wait, that's a little bit too simple isn't it?"  
"Interacting with the core is difficult. I'll probably need your help and Judai's help too." Haou sighed, "Now less talking, more walking."  
"Yeah, yeah..." Manjyome groaned.

"Jun!" Judai grinned.  
"Holy crap! Am I hallucinating now?" Manjyome cried.  
"No, it's not that. Since we're close to the core, spirits are easier to see." Haou explained.  
"That sounds like total bullshit." Judai said.  
"Shut up." Haou replied.  
"Whatever. I'm just glad to see you." Manjyome admitted.  
"Aw, Jun!" Judai smiled and tried to glomp Manjyome, but he passed right though his lover, "Dammit! Stupid shared body..."  
"Yeah, yeah. I wanted to be asleep, but nooooo, I had to save the friggin' universe! Whose idea was it to have one of the most evil villains in the entire Yugioh franchise save multiple universes anyways? I want to kill them with a rusty spork." Haou growled that last part.  
"I want to kill them too... Whoever comes up with this shit keeps on cockblocking me!" Manjyome's hands curled up into fists.  
"And they made Haou take over my body!" Judai added.  
"Yeah, but at least that actually relates to the canon." Manjyome smirked.  
"Shut up, Jun." Judai snapped.  
"Touchy, touchy!" Manjyome put his arms up jokingly.  
"Will you two just shut up already! Stupid happy lovers..." Haou grumbled.  
"Jealous?" The two grinned simultaneously.  
"Not friggin' likely!" Haou yelled angrily.

* * *

**Ore-Sama: Hey, that was slightly longer than usual. And you got a three-way. So be happy. Come at me flamers! And people who liked it too! Review, whether or not you liked it... Please?**  
**Manjyome: I hate you.**  
**Ore-Sama: I love you. And I can cockblock you even more!**  
**Manjyome: *gulps***  
**Ore-Sama: But I do love my fangirls and fanboys more! Peace out!**  
**NEXT TIME on Tesla Approved GX Rivalshipping, Haou's strange behavior is explained, and Ore-Sama goes meta.**


	8. Chapter 8-So long and thanks for nothing

**Ore-Sama: You can just skip this chapter. All I'm doing in this chapter is filling in some blanks. Just kidding, the reason why Haou turned is explained here...**  
**Warning: Lemons and mild violence.**

* * *

**Chapter 8- So long and thanks for nothing.**

"Finally! We're at the top!" Judai yelled, enjoying the echo that throughout the land. At this point, the intense power of anima had turned Judai solid, and he was glued firmly to Manjyome's arm.  
"Good. I want to go back to sleep." Haou complained.  
"Shut up and work." Manjyome smirked sadistically.  
"Oh come on! You can't be so cruel to this adorable face, can you?" Haou gave Manjyome his best puppy-dog eyes.  
"Yes. Yes I can. You're not Judai, no matter how similar you two may look." Manjyome said while ruffling Judai's hair.  
"Damn you!" Haou snarled, and shoved Manjyome and Judai into the sphere.  
"Holy unnecessary plot twiiiiiiist!" Manjyome cried as he fell into anima.  
"Boss?" The Dark Blade asked, curious to the king's motives.  
"We're done here. I've finally destroyed Yuki Judai..." Haou grinned evilly, "And I'm glad to see that Manjyome brat out of the way too. It makes things so much easier, now that all of the obstacles in my way have been cleared... Now, let's duel!" Haou challenged the Dark Blade.  
"But boss!" The duel spirit protested.  
"We need to feed duel energy to the anima sphere, to ensure that those two perish!" Haou said and activated his duel disk.  
"Understood..." The Dark Blade quivered.

"Hah! You're so weak. As to be expected of a four star monster. I wouldn't have dueled you unless it was necessary, you loser." Haou sneered.  
"Haou... sama..." The Dark Blade groaned and faded away. Haou turned away and was about to gate out when the anima sphere started bubbling and emitted a blinding light.  
"What the-!?" Haou cried.

"Judai! Are you okay!?" Manjyome cried.  
"Jun? What just happened!?" Judai clinged to Manjyome.  
"Haou tricked us! He didn't want to save the universe, he wanted to kill us!" Manjyome growled.  
"And we fell for it... Why were we so stupid!? Why didn't we see it coming?" Judai wondered, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.  
"Because even the author didn't see it coming. She was just typing away on her cell phone, and it just happened. I believe her reaction to reading what she had just wrote was something along the lines of 'HOLY SH*T ON A SH*T SANDWICH!'" Manjyome informed Judai, "So it's not your fault! Don't blame yourself! We need you to stay strong if we're going to survive this!"  
"Yeah... You're right! Thanks Jun!" Judai kissed Manjyome. Manjyome responded with far more excitement than Judai had expected, lifting the slim slacker off of his feet. Manjyome shoved his tongue into Judai's mouth and molested the slifer's mouth. Judai moaned at Manjyome's enthusiasm, melting in his arms.  
"Jun-" Judai started to say, but Manjyome silenced him with another deep tonsil-probing kiss. Once the need for air surfaced, Judai shoved Manjyome away.  
"Jun! This probably isn't the best time for that..." Judai said, his resistance already breaking down thanks to Manjyome's lustful gaze. Manjyome slapped himself on both cheeks in an attempt to focus his mind.  
"You're right... It's just... It's been a lonely week." Manjyome sighed.  
"Yeah, sorry. We're just kind of in a life-threatening situation and all..." Judai pointed out.  
"Well, let's at least try to find our way around this place!" Manjyome tried to get pumped up like Judai, but it just wasn't very effective.  
"Jun, just leave the excitement to me!" Judai grinned.  
"That's a good idea." Manjyome sighed.

The area inside the anima core seemed to be a wide forest that started right by a large labyrinth and extended on to infinity. Fortunately, our heroes managed to find a hollow tree to hide in.  
"Are you sure it's safe in here?" Judai asked.  
"No, but it's still safer than being out in the open. So... About earlier..." Manjyome licked his lips.  
"Well, it has been a full week... For you at least." Judai realized.  
"And your body." Manjyome sighed into Judai's ear, causing shivers to run throughout the slacker's body. He reached down and pulled off Jaden's pants with a quick movement. The boy shivered as cool air hit his lower half.

"Oh, you seem cold... Let me fix that for you." Manjyome smirked and took Judai into his mouth. Judai screamed Manjyome's name as a wet heat engulfed his member. It didn't take very long for Manjyome to get Judai up. When he got hard, Manjyome pulled out, earning cries of protest from his lover. These were silenced as Manjyome quickly cast his clothes away, and Judai drooled over how incredibly hot Manjyome's body was.

"Hey, don't waste that saliva." Manjyome grinned and shut Judai's mouth for him, then forcefully pulled the boy's shirt off. He wiped the drool off of Judai's chin and smeared it around his own entrance. He got on his elbows and knees.  
"Judai, fuck me." He said needily.  
"You-you don't want me to stretch you out or anything fir-"  
"No! Just do it already!" Manjyome begged. Judai complied, and slammed into Manjyome. He moaned as the slacker hit his sweet spot dead-on. Judai waited for his lover to adjust, and before long, Manjyome was bucking his hips in attempt to create some friction. Judai thrusted quickly, and noted how different it felt when they didn't use tons of lube or stretching. It wasn't really better or worse- just different. Manjyome moaned and bucked his hips to Judai's rhythm, and Judai decided to lean over and pinch Manjyome's nipples, making the ex-obelisk scream Judai's name. Judai felt himself getting close, so he grabbed Manjyome's glistening member and pumped in time with his thrusts. He felt his lover's ass getting even tighter, something he didn't even think possible, as he came screaming Judai's name yet again. Judai made one last thrust before he exploded and shot his cum into Manjyome's ass. He pulled out, and laid down next to Manjyome.  
"Phew... That was... different." Manjyome sighed.  
"Yeah. I'm not quite sure whether I liked it more or less than usual..." Judai admitted.  
"Doesn't matter, had sex." Manjyome grinned.  
"Yeah, let's just say that." Judai grinned and snuggled up to Manjyome.

"Mmm... This is nice." Manjyome sighed, "I don't ever want to sleep alone again."  
"Well, we should get moving!" Judai jumped up and got dressed.  
"Ugh... I don't feel like getting up..." Manjyome groaned and grabbed his clothes off of the floor.  
"Well tough. I don't want Haou using my body to do something insanely evil like last time." Judai said while fixing his jacket.  
"Point taken" Manjyome groaned and pulled his pants on.

* * *

**Ore-Sama: Well the anima arc is going on longer than I expected. Originally, Haou was telling the truth, but then I randomly decided to turn him into a back-stabbing cold-hearted bastard. Kind of like the canon! I was just as surprised as you guys were when Haou turned- maybe even more surprised! Also, I've realized that I need to make lots of revision to the ending of this because I left some loose ends untied...**  
**NEXT TIME, Manjyome and Judai explore the world of anima, but what mysterious secrets does this new dimension hold? Only time and rigorous exploration will tell! In addition, it turns out that the world of anima is extremely meta...**


	9. Chapter 9- Title is too long

**Ore-Sama: Hey guys, I'm SOOOOOO sorry that this took so long. Basically, I had to deal with exams, parents getting divorced, school transfers, the device upon which I write and edit my marvelous works breaking, and an epic livestream in one week. Hey, I still update faster than Phantomworks. (And Phantomworks, if you're reading this, I'm just poking benign fun at you. I love your works, and please don't get mad at me!)**  
**Warning: Yaoi, violence against slimes, orcs, and other fantasy creatures. PETA would disapprove.**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Hey, I've seen official movies that make less sense!**

"What's this?" Judai cried, shocked.  
"It's a sword. Obviously." Manjyome smirked.  
"Yeah, but why is it floating in the air?" Judai pointed out.  
"Magic." Manjyome answered, completely serious. Judai paused for a moment, then sighed, "You're probably serious. This fanfic makes no sense."  
"Still makes more sense than the movies." Manjyome grinned.  
"The scary thing is that you're probably right." Judai grabbed the sword. A message popped up in a strangely video game-like fashion, saying 'CLASS CHANGED TO SWORDSMAN', and a ring of light surrounded Judai.  
"Hey, I feel like power's flowing into me!" Judai grinned at the feeling.  
"Holy shit on a shit sandwich, are we in a video game or something!?" Manjyome cried.  
"I guess so. Well, we are in another dimension. It's slightly less weird than people dying because they lost a children's card game." Judai said.  
"Good point." Manjyome sighed.  
"Well, let's check out that labyrinth!" Judai grinned and ran into the labyrinth.  
"Wait up!" Manjyome groaned and chased after Judai.

"Holy crap! A monster!" Manjyome yelled.  
"Don't be such a bitch, you bitch!" Judai grinned and brandished his sword.  
"Hey, I don't have any weapons! You do, so shut up and kill it!" Manjyome hid behind Judai.  
"Yeah, yeah." Judai smirked and killed the slime. A message popped up saying "YOU GAIN 10EXP AND MAGICIAN'S STAFF."  
"Hey, it's an equipment! I can't use it, so you take it." Judai handed the staff to Manjyome. The message window opened and said 'CLASS CHANGED TO MAGE'. The ring of light surrounded Manjyome, and power surged through Manjyome's being.  
"Hey, this does feel kind of nice..." Manjyome smiled.  
"See?" Judai grinned.  
"Well, on we go!" Manjyome pointed in a vague direction and the two traveled through the labyrinth.

"Hey, we're already level 10! Sweet!" Judai grinned as he decapitated an orc.  
"Well, that's got to be worth something." Manjyome yawned.  
"You tired already?" Judai asked.  
"Nah, I just randomly yawn sometimes."  
"Oh. Okay."  
The sound of David Bowie emanated from nowhere.  
"What the hell!? Just when I thought it couldn't get any weirder..." Manjyome groaned.  
"Where's it coming from?" Judai wondered. He patted the walls in some attempt to find the source of the music, and found that the wall wasn't solid.  
"Hey, Manjyome! There's a passageway here!" Judai pointed out excitedly.  
"Really? Maybe it's a deus ex machina passageway! Let's go through it!" Manjyome grinned. The two traveled through the passageway, and found themselves in front of an enormous castle.  
"I don't think it was a deus ex machina passageway..." Manjyome groaned when he saw the gatekeepers. One was a tall, solidly built dark elf, and the other was a mean-looking dwarf.  
"Oh, fuck..." Judai swore.  
"We are the gatekeepers." The elf grinned evilly.  
"Now, let's duel!" The dwarf brandished his hammer.  
"No, no, no! You don't say 'let's duel' unless you're playing a card game! Do it again, but say something different." Manjyome criticized.  
"Fine, whatever. Let's fight." The dwarf grunted.  
"Okay, let's do this! Iku ze- I mean MANJYOME THUNDER!" Manjyome joked. Manjyome cast holy thunder, and grazed the elf's shoulder.  
"You'll pay for that!" It snarled.  
"Not if I can help it!" Judai growled and charged the elf, catching the creature off-guard. He slashed at the gate keepers with Manyome supporting until the two finally died, and a message popped up saying 'YOU GAIN 1000EXP! LEVEL UP! SWORDSMAN JUDAI IS NOW LEVEL 11. MAGE MANJYOME IS NOW LEVEL 11!'  
"Hah! Thank god I'm flawless!" Judai pointed at the corpses with two fingers and grinned as a clip from George Michael's Flawless played in the backround.  
"I think we just killed two sentient creatures." Manjyome raised his eyebrows.  
"Yeah, that's great, nobody cares." Judai looted the corpses.

The two entered the castle, and were amazed by the surroundings.  
"God, this is gaudier than Seto Kaiba's mansion!" Manjyome laughed in awe.  
"That's impressive." Judai stared at the gilded walls and statues.  
"Welcome to my domain..." A green-haired kid approached our heroes.  
"You! Holy unnecessary plot twist!" Manjyome cried, shocked by who it was.  
"Umm... Jun? Who is he?" Judai asked.  
"His name is Noah... But you're dead aren't you!?"  
"I managed to find my way into this world, where the boundary between life and death is blurred. For instance, those gatekeepers that you two killed are still alive, even though they are dead." Noah explained.  
"That's a load of bullshit! Who writes this crap anyways?" Manjyome protested.  
"KingOreSama, that's who!" Noah grinned.  
"Well whatever. How do we escape?" Manjyome asked.  
"It's simple. All you have to do is defeat Zorc." Noah explained, "Unfortunately that's incredibly difficult, but I'll help you two try."  
"Oh. This sounds like a rip-off of the Season 0 finale." Judai stated bluntly.  
"You're right, it does... Well, it's like what the author always says 'True originality does not exist'." Judai said.  
"It's a good thing that the world won't end when we break the 4th wall, otherwise we would have died a long time ago!" Manjyome laughed.  
"Enough meta-jokes! Let's face Zorc!" Noah cried and a message popped up, saying 'THIEF NOAH(LVL15) JOINS THE PARTY', and a fanfare played in the background.  
"Alright! Let's REALLY do this! IKU ZE!" Manjyome yelled.  
"That's... actually strangely appropriate. But copying boss fight dialogue out of awesome games is kinda-" Judai was cut off by Manjyome.  
"I'm paying homage to Spectrobes, because it was an awesome game. The sequels sucked, though." Manjyome explained.  
"Stop making references already!" Noah nearly pulled his hair out of frustration with the two.  
"Make me!" Manjyome smirked. Zorc strutted into the hall.  
"You've come so far to lose your lives to me, the great destroyer of worlds, Zorc!" Zorc yelled as an annoying laugh track played in the background.  
"Holy crap, that guy makes Jonah Falcon look insignificant!" Judai cried.  
"Who?" Noah asked.  
"Biggest junk in the world." Manjyome explained.  
"Oh. Ew." Noah shuddered.  
"That'd be quite the handfu-" Judai started to say, but was immediately cut off by Manjyome.  
"No."  
"But Jun!"  
"No."  
"But Jun!"  
"No!"  
"But-"  
"Hey Judai, guess what?"  
"Fine..."  
"Now, die!" Zorc launched a fireball from his penis, narrowly hitting Noah's shoulder.  
"Agh!" Noah cried out in pain.  
"Ichi! Juu! Hyaku! Sen! Manjyome Thunder!" Manjyome cast Manjyome Thunder, and aimed it at Zorc's dragon.  
"Agh! You'll pay for that!" Zorc screamed, and began singing songs that didn't work when the Disney princesses sang them, and still didn't work when Zorc sang them.  
'ZORC CASTS DISNEY DEBUFF! ACCURACY LOWERED!' The message screen blared.  
"My ears!" Manjyome whined, "That's it! I'ma friggin' pop you!" he screamed and cast holy power, and another message screen popped up, proclaiming 'HOLY BUFF GRANTED! SWORDSMAN JUDAI AND THIEF NOAH'S ATTACKS GAIN HOLY ATTRIBUTE!'  
Judai wasted no time attacking Zorc with his new attribute, although Noah took a moment to apply health salve before charging Zorc.

* * *

_"Don't you think we're going a little bit too meta with this joke?" E-Chan asked._  
_"You can never go too meta! Meta is funny!" I grinned._  
_"Okay. Well, I just rolled a twenty." E-Chan said after rolling the die._  
_"Alright! That's a critical hit! It's super effective!" I laughed and jotted down the damage that Zorc had taken._  
_"Isn't he dead yet? I got a crit and two successful magic attacks, plus the crit should count extra thanks to the buff I got from Manjyome!" E-Chan complained._  
_"He's almost dead! Just a little bit more. Besides, this is only going so quickly because we don't want to bore the readers to death... Now, Noah can only use an at-will at this point because he spent part of the turn healing."_

* * *

"Alright, eat this! Brat's resolute knife!" Noah cried and jumped up high enough to slash at the 'little' Zorc.  
"AGGH!" Zorc screamed and faded away. Judai and Manjyome were surrounded by a blinding light, but Noah stood away from the light.  
"Why? Don't you want to go home?" Judai asked, his voice quivering.  
"Nobody is waiting for me in that world. Besides, I want to help the denizens of this world. Zorc's not going to stay dead forever. Farewell. Our time together has been short, but sweet. Actually, that's a lie. You two are annoying as hell, and I'm glad to see you go." Noah admitted.  
"We'll visit sometime!" Judai promised, and the light swallowed Judai and Manjyome completely.

* * *

**Ore-Sama: And next time, the finale(for this arc)! I think I might have lost readers thanks to how meta this is... I sure hope not!**  
**NEXT TIME, Our heroes make it out of the world of anima, but what horrors await them? And what's wrong with Kenzan...? Lemons of the not rivalshipping kind!**


	10. Chapter 10- I want cake

**Ore-Sama: Chapter 10! He-hey! I'm already this far... That's got to be worth something. Please enjoy another horrible chapter of this horrible story. And I'm really sorry about the late update... I have no excuse this time, I am merely a horrible person... And I'm sorry about the last chapter. It was pretty bad, wasn't it?**  
**Warning: Yaoi-ness, lemons, violence, and the extermination of evil.**

* * *

**Chapter 10- I want cake**  
"How did you two escape from anima!?" Haou screeched.  
"You will never know. But I am stronger thanks to what I endured in the anima labyrinth!" Judai proclaimed.  
"Alright, that's it! I challenge you to a chillun's card game!" Haou challenged Judai.  
"You're on! Get your game on!" Judai smirked.  
"Gay!" Haou called him out.  
"Why yes, yes he is. Or at the very least, he gives very good head for a-" Manjyome started to say, but was cut off by Judai.  
"Manjyome Jun! Wrong time, wrong place!" Judai growled.  
"Yes, dear."  
"And don't call me 'dear'!"  
"Yes, dear."  
"Would you get on with it already!?" Haou was already at the end of his wits.  
"Shut up Haou! Stay out of this!" Judai snapped.  
"Judai, you should probably get around to that card game now..." Manjyome sighed.  
"Oh, you're probably right. Now Haou, it's REALLY time to get your game on! IKU ZE!"  
"Still gay."

"Dammit! How did I..." Haou didn't even finish his sentence before he turned into a sphere of light that quickly dissipated.  
"Well, that was easy. Why?" Judai wondered.  
"Because shut up. Now let's go home and sleep in a proper bed!" Manjyome smirked.  
"That sounds like a good idea." Judai smiled, took Manjyome's hand, and gated away.

"Aniki! You're back!" Kenzan and Shou cried and hugged Judai.  
"Well, it was only an acid trip and a half to get back home!" Manjyome joked.  
"Yeah, no shi- ah! Not so hard!" Judai groaned as Kenzan squeezed the three even harder than before.  
"Yeah, that's what he said!" Shou joked. The four burst into laughter.  
"Alright, let me go now!" Judai squeeked. The two reluctantly let go of Judai, and he plopped down on the couch. Manjyome sat down on the couch, and rested his head upon Judai's lap.  
"So..." Judai grasped for something to say as an awkward silence enveloped the room, "How have things been going between you two?" Shou smirked at Kenzan when that question came.  
"Heheheh..." Shou snickered. Kenzan's face turned the color of a tomato.  
"N-n-next question!" Kenzan stuttered.  
"Oh myyy..." Judai raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Just leave it!" Kenzan begged.  
"Yeah, yeah." Shou giggled and leaned against Kenzan.  
"Getting all flustered and defensive like that just makes us more curious!" Judai whined.  
"Please, just drop it!" Kenzan huffed.  
"We'll find out eventually... Anyways, we need to be going now. You two have fun!" Manjyome winked, causing Kenzan's face to grow a brighter shade of red.  
"Sh-shut up!" Kenzan cried as Manjyome and Judai left.  
"Is it really that embarrassing?" Shou asked Kenzan after the door shut behind the two slifers.  
"Kind of... And besides, that is between the two of us, and nobody else!" Kenzan pointed out. Shou climbed on top of Kenzan, and wrapped his arms around his muscle-bound lover.  
"Regardless... We should do something to celebrate..." Shou smirked and kissed Kenzan, completely dominating the dino-duelist.  
"Oh, hell yes..." Kenzan whispered. He gasped sharply when Shou grabbed at his package through his trousers and began massaging it. He got hard fairly quickly, and when he did, Shou stopped his ministrations.  
"Let's take this to the bedroom." Shou smirked confidently. Kenzan loved it when Shou acted confident- it was especially erotic when it involved that which took place in that bedroom. Kenzan made it to the bed in record time, and began lovingly undressing Shou, carressing the midget's soft, smooth skin as he did so. Shou undid Kenzan's belt, letting the trousers fall to the floor, and pulled his vest off. Kenzan pulled his shirt off and pushed Shou onto the bed carefully, yet forcefully.  
"So you're doing the dominating this time?" Shou licked his lips in anticipation. Shou usually ended up on top, but occasionally Kenzan would take that position. Shou had to admit that while it was best that he was generally in the dominant position, there was something extremely erotic about being dominated by the robust duelist.  
"Hey, sometimes I want to give instead of receive!" Kenzan grinned and went down on Shou while he massaged the midget's ass.  
"Ah! Nnn!" Shou moaned loudly and grabbed at Kenzan's braids. Kenzan deep-throated his lover and bobbed his head up and down. Shou screamed as he came into Kenzan's mouth. Kenzan allowed most of it to drip out of his mouth and swallowed the remains. He grabbed the lube and coated his fingers in the slippery liquid, then shoved a finger up Shou's ass. The stretching went slower than normal, as Shou hadn't gotten stretched out as often as Kenzan had. Kenzan eventually located Shou's prostate, and Shou's member roared to life. Kenzan grinned and continued abusing his lover's sweet spot until he felt that he was sufficiently prepared. He pulled his finger out, lathered his arousal with the lube, and flipped Shou over so that the boy was standing on all fours. He carefully lined his member up with Shou's asshole and slammed into him. Shou grunted at the feeling, and Kenzan waited until he had adjusted. Shou started bucking his hips, and Kenzan took that as the signal to begin thrusting. He thrusted in at different angles until he figured out exactly how to hit Shou's prostate. He continued thrusting in at that angle, faster and faster. He felt himself getting close, so he steadied himself with one hand as he jerked Shou off. He came inside Shou, and with a few hard strokes, Shou came as well. He collapsed on top of Shou, nearly crushing the midget.  
"Ow! Gerroff!" Shou whined.  
"Yes, dear." Kenzan smirked and reversed their positions.

"Ugh... What do you mean my summer's almost over!? Noooooooo!" Judai cried.  
"Well, who knows how long we spent in that other dimension?" Manjyome pointed out.  
"Well, at least it was fun..." Judai sighed, "My summerrrrr..."  
"Quit whining, you dumb bitch!" Manjyome playfully smacked Judai.  
"Hey, I was the bad-ass in the party! You were a wimpy magician, always hiding behind me, like the bitch that you are!" Judai teased.  
"Dude, I don't know you anymore." Manjyome walked away, leaving a confused slifer slacker behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, thousands of dimensions away.  
"Dark Blade!? You're alive!?" Haou cried.  
"Yes, and this time... You're never going to see the light of day again..."

* * *

**Ore-Sama: Eheheh... Don't diss the mage, bitch! Nyeheh. So, until next time!**  
**NEXT TIME, the author get drunk, runs into writers block, and depends on the readers to tell her what to write next! Hint hint, wink wink.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ore-Sama: I have an excuse for posting late this time! I was so sick that I was bedridden throughout the weekend and on Monday. Anyways, I finally got some inspiration after watching some videos on youtube... So this time, our heroes get into the world of hardcore gaming! And to GirlsRule2013, I could totally picture Shou dominating Kenzan, because sure, he's a girlish looking midget, but he has a dominating personality... At least that's what I think. Also, I am so sorry about taking so long on the commission... I have no good reason, I am just a bad person who thinks that Manjyome's hair was created to torture artistic fangirls everywhere. I am almost done with the sketch now, at least... For an illustration of spooning, here's Xthedarkone and ShadyVox spooning. pbs . twimg media / BCY3JKrCQAAYQXk . jpg (remove the spaces)**  
**Warning: Gayness, limes, and gaming homage. I think this story would probably require a rating of M, even without the lemons, just for the excessive swearing... O.o**  
**Disclaimer: Miru Online is not an existing game as far as I'm aware, but if it exists, I don't own it.**  
**Terminology that people may or may not know(I wouldn't know whether or not non-gamers don't know the terminology, I've been a gamer for as long as I can remember)...**  
**Rezzing is resurrecting.**  
**PKing is when one player goes and kills other players.**  
**Dinging is leveling up.**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Welcome to the Online Gaming World**

"Is this really necessary?" Manjyome asked as he laid down while Judai massaged his back.  
"Yes. Yes it is. Because lately, somebody's been a stressed-out little bitch and needs to relax." Judai answered.  
"That's not what I meant. Is there a reason that I have to be completely naked right now?" Manjyome snapped.  
"Yes. Yes there is."  
"And?"  
"I like seeing you naked." Judai replied honestly.  
"Well, I guess you get points for honesty." Manjyome sighed. Judai smirked and began massaging Manjyome's firm butt.  
"Jeez, these muscles here need to relax!"  
"All we need now to have a Chinese massage is a 'happy ending'!" Manjyome joked.  
"Getting around to that, hon." Judai grinned, and reached over and started playing with Manjyome's nipples.  
"Ungh!" Manjyome moaned deeply.  
"Now, let's see if I can get you up before I give you your happy ending, hmm?" Judai smirked at the game he'd begun to play.  
"S-stop playing!" Manjyome gasped.  
"Fine. You asked for it." Judai moved his hands downwards and began jerking the dark-haired slifer off. Manjyome groaned deeply as Judai had his way with the pale student's quickly hardening member.  
"Fa-faster!" Manjyome begged. Judai complied, and Manjyome quickly reached his climax, biting his lip to keep from screaming.  
"Happy ending achieved." Judai grinned as he wiped the cum off of his hands. Manjyome turned around and pulled Judai into a bear hug.  
"Whoa! Jun, don't surprise me like that!" Judai cried.  
"Mmmm... Shut up bitch, I'm tired." Manjyome murmured into Judai's ear.  
"You tire out too easily, old-timer." Judai teased.  
"Love you too, bitch." Manjyome smirked and shifted so that he was spooning Judai.  
"So, what should we do over the weekend?" Judai asked.  
"I found this cool online game called Miru Online. We could play that." Manjyome suggested.  
"Is it free-to-play?"  
"Of course it is," Manjyome buried his head in the nape of Judai's neck, "Now get to sleep."  
"Yes dear."

Manjyome yawned loudly as he woke from his beauty sleep.  
"Good morning, Jun." Judai yawned back. Manjyome simply pulled Judai closer to himself.  
"Well, someone's feeling clingy this morning!" Judai giggled and turned so that he was facing Manjyome. Manjyome stroked Judai's cheek gently and kissed his lover.  
"After breakfast, let's get to playing that game. Of course, you'll have to download, install, and patch it first!" Manjyome smiled, "But that's the second best part about online gaming!"  
"What's the best?" Judai asked.  
"Finding out that your system can't handle a game after hours of installation and patching," Manjyome groaned at the memories, "Incidentally, this can also apply to offline games."  
"Huh. Seems kinda annoying!" Judai sat up and started getting dressed.  
"It is." Manjyome helped Judai get dressed.  
"I really don't need any help getting dressed, you know!"  
"I just like touching you. Is that so wrong?" Manjyome smirked and draped his arms over Judai's shoulders.  
"Fine, but you have to let me help you get dressed too then!" Judai huffed.  
"Yes dear."

A few hours of painful non action later (still in the toolshed)...  
"God, that took for-friggin-ever!" Judai complained as Miru Online finished patching on his computer.  
"I warned you. Now, let's play!" Manjyome grinned and booted up his computer. He entered the game, and moved his character to just outside the n00b zone. When Judai finally showed up, Manjyome laughed at his character.  
"What? What's so funny Jun?" Judai asked, his pride mildly wounded. He thought that his character looked cool.  
"You're playing a human! Only n00bs play humans when given so many other options!" Manjyome laughed.  
"Oh yeah! Well your elf mage is gay!" Judai retorted.  
"You're gay! I should know. How else would you explain that hand job last night?" Manjyome pointed out.  
"Touché," Judai shook his head, "Anyways, why are you playing a girl, and why are her boobs so gigantic!? I mean, she makes Asuka look average!"  
"Because shut up. So, you're playing a warrior, huh?" Manjyome said flatly, his voice free of surprise.  
"Of course! Melee is the best! And I see that you're a pussy magician again!" Judai teased. Manjyome targeted Judai's avatar, and pressed shift+5. His avatar launched a thunderstorm that attacked Judai's low level warrior, killing the n00b.  
"Hey! What did you do that for, bitch!?" Judai yelled at Manjyome.  
"Oops! My hand slipped!" Manjyome laughed and rezzed the dead warrior, "At least I rezzed you."  
"You'd better have! Otherwise I'd have to kill you," Judai shook his head, "Now, where the hell is that NPC..."  
"Here, follow me. I know exactly where to find him." Manjyome moved his character towards the first quest NPC one talks to after exiting the n00b zone.  
"Mmkay. Thanks," Judai muttered. Manjyome smiled softly.

Later in the toolshed at night...

"Babe, you need to get some sleep sometime!" Manjyome groaned. After being with Judai for so long, he hated sleeping alone. It was so... empty when there was nobody to share any warmth with.  
"Alright, mom, just let me finish this quest!" Judai whined. Manjyome stood up and walked over to Judai. He draped his arms over his kuriboh-haired lover.  
"Hon, I'm lonely all by myself," Manjyome admitted shamelessly.  
"Ugh! Fine, I'll log off now..." Judai sighed and logged off. He joined his lover in bed. Manjyome snuggled up close to Judai, and the two fell asleep.

Meanwhile, thousands of rewrites away in the toolshed...  
(A/N: I kept on forgetting to save this one bit, so I've rewritten it waaaaaay too many times.)  
"Judai... Wake up..." Manjyome groaned. He was not feeling well, and he imagined that he didn't look so hot either. He attempted to shake the brunette slifer awake, and eventually succeeded.  
"Jun? You don't look so good," Judai yawned when he woke up.  
"Yeah, that's because I'm sick. Now get up and get dressed." Manjyome shoved Judai gently to make his point.  
"Okay. You gonna be okay on your own?" Judai asked out of concern.  
"Of course. I'm not a little kid," Manjyome smiled weakly.  
"Yeah, but you're sick, so I wanted to make sure, that's all! I'll bring you up some breakfast soon, okay?" Judai straightened out his jacket and left the room.  
"Mmkay..."

"Hey Aniki! Where's Manjyome?" Shou asked when Judai entered the food hall.  
"He's sick, so he's staying in bed. I promised I'd bring him food after breakfast, so I have to eat as fast as I can!" Judai responded, then began shoveling food into his face.  
"Are you capable of eating any slower than that?" Shou joked.  
"Huh? Dija shay shumthin?" Judai asked with a mouthful of food.  
"No, it's nothing..." Shou sighed. Judai finished, and went up to Professor Banner to grab some breakfast for Manjyome. He brought it up to his and Manjyome's shared room.  
"Hey, Jun! Here's your breakfast!" Judai presented Manjyome's share to him.  
"Mmm... Thanks..." Manjyome murmured and began to slowly pick at the food.  
"I've got to get to class now. Be back later!" Judai grinned and rubbed Manjyome's hair, then left for class.

* * *

**Ore-Sama: So, this ended up being a sort of filler chapter... Anyways, I was inspired to write this by a combination of the screwed up awesomeness that is No Game, No Life, and 96neko-sama's version of Online Game Addicts Sprechcor.**  
**NEXT TIME, Judai turns into a game addict! What irony when Manjyome has accidentally cockblocked himself!**


	12. Chapter 12- Let's do the time skip again

**Ore-Sama: Must... resist... video games... On the bright side, I just got a bunch of Yugioh booster packs! By the way, if you're ever interested in playing online games with me, I play Logress of swords and sorcery (JP only), Maplestory Europe (the Europe part is important, and annoys the hell out of me because I had to leave my worldwide account and create a new one...) and Eden Eternal. Right now, I'm mainly playing Eden Eternal. I play on the Sapphire server as a human female named Hrothia. I am easy to spot in online games because my name always begins with Hroth, or in JP games, it's always Ore-Sama. Judai's party mate's odd "speech" mannerisms are based upon my own... As for XxKawaiiNekoxX's name, let's just say I'm grateful for copy and paste. This is a bit less over-the-top than a lot of my chapters, and I'm actually quite proud of it!**

**Warning: Yaoi, cockblocking, and excessive gaming. I wrote this in the middle of the night to increase realism and insanity...**

**A/N: is for party chat, «» is for PMs, {} is for general chat, and [] is for whispers.**

**Sorry for forgetting at times to actively say it, but thank you guys for reading, especially my beloved reviewers GirlsRule2013 and theabridgedkuriboh!**

**Chapter 12- Let's do the time skip again~**

"Judai... You need to get some sleep..." Manjyome groaned. It was already 2 AM that Monday evening, and Judai was approaching his 4th all-nighter in a row.

"Alright, just let me finish this battle..." Judai muttered. Manjyome gave up on getting Judai away from the computer. He turned over, and closed his eyes.

Judai completely forgot that he was going to head back to bed after his battle with the boss orc, and continued to take the quest that lead towards the next town. He read through the quest, and groaned when he realized that he would have to slay fifty orc gangsters. Halfway through, another player who was in the vicinity whispered to him

[Wanna team up? We seem to be going for the same quest.]

'Huh... Well, why not?' Judai grinned and invited the other player, XxKawaiiNekoxX to join up in a party. The other player accepted, and the two wordlessly slayed orc after orc.

How many more do you need to kill? XxKawaiiNekoxX asked.

1 left Judai responded. He slayed one last orc, then the two left for the town.

What level is your main character? XxKawaiiNekoxX asked him.

I'm new. My boyfriend showed me this game Judai answered.

Lucky... I've been single for as long as I've been alive. Well, I guess if I put effort into things, I'd find someone, but I don't like forcing things...

Anyway wanna go for the next quest together? Judai diverted the topic.

Of course!

Manjyome yawned loudly, and groaned at the absence of the warmth of another body in his bed, which could mean only one thing...

"Judai, did you pull another all nighter!?" Manjyome cried, nearly tearing his hair out in frustration. Judai turned to look at him, and Manjyome did a double take, even though he was expecting Judai's face to the way it did. He was pale, gaunt, and had two dark rings of purple under his eyes.

"Huh? Is it already morning...?" Judai asked, the tiredness quite evident in his voice.

"Yes, and we have class today! Log out and come on!" Manjyome groaned.

"Mmkay..." Judai sighed and logged off. He wordlessly joined Manjyome and the two headed down to the food hall.

"Aniki!?" Shou and Kenzan cried when they saw Judai's face.

"This idiot here was pulling multiple all-nighters on school nights." Manjyome explained.

"Aniki, are you going to be able to stay awake in... Wait, he doesn't do that normally anyways..." Shou realized. Manjyome practically carried Judai and sat him down, then began to eat. Judai simply fell asleep on the table.

"Did you at least try to get him to sleep?" Kenzan asked.

"Yup. He wouldn't go to bed. It's really pissing me off, but I can't control his actions," Manjyome sighed.

"Well, you could always sneak him something," Shou suggested.

"I can hear you, you know..." Judai muttered.

"Well, it's your fault for not taking better care of yourself!" Manjyome snapped, "If you actually stopped to think once in a while, I wouldn't be so worried!"

"I can take care of myself you know! You're not in control of me, you jerk!" Judai yelled at him.

"If you can take care of yourself, then why the hell haven't you slept more than 2 hours a night the past few days!?" Manjyome stood up to his full height and glared icily.

"Screw this. I don't need this." Judai replied, his voice cold as ice. He took his food and left the hall. Manjyome sat down and began pounding his head on the table.

"I'm such and idiot..." Manjyome groaned.

"Why yes. Yes you are," Shou replied honestly.

"Shut up, four-eyes."

After a long-winded lecture from Professor Chronos about sleeping in class, Judai went straight to the dorm room and booted up the computer. He logged into Miru Online, and thanked his lucky stars that XxKawaiiNekoxX was online.

«Hey, wanna team up again?» He PMed XxKawaiiNekoxX. He quickly got a response.

«Of course! Where are you right now?»

«I'm in Ramos City Plaza»

«On my way.»

Judai waited for XxKawaiiNekoxX to arrive, and a grin appeared upon his face when he saw the familiar pink-haired elf waving. He received a party invite, and immediately accepted.

So, where are we going today? XxKawaiiNekoxX asked.

Anywhere's fine, as long as I'm distracted from real life Judai responded honestly.

If you don't mind, may I ask what happened?

I got into a huge fight with my bf because he said that I've been spending too much time on this game and ignoring my needs... Judai told the elf. He didn't know why, but he felt like he could confide in this online friend of his.

That sucks. Well, I hope things get better for you soon! XxKawaiiNekoxX said, and toggled the avatar's smile animation. Judai smiled once again, and typed in quickly, Thanks! So, where r we going?

How about the Angelic Falls? It's a pretty area, and there are lots of monsters that are only aggro on attack that are around our level.

Sounds good!

**Ore-Sama: I'm sorry about how short this chapter is... At least I (barely) made it on time this time! Also, the formatting is a bit different than usual because I'm posting from my phone.**

**NEXT TIME, Manjyome and friends stage a weird intervention of sorts, and a transfer student arrives at Duel Academy! So much content for one of KingOreSama's annoyingly short chapters.**


	13. Chapter 13- Bad luck!

**Ore-Sama: Hah... School's almost over... Thank god. I just wish we had nice long vacations here like they have in America. So today we have a transfer student, because sometimes I want to use OCs. And yes, that is who she is. You know what I mean. The title is a line from a David Bowie song. It's from Chilly Down. It was relevant to the chapter number. On a completely unrelated note, I joined the official ygotas forum, and the question it asked me to authenticate that I am human was "What does Seto Kaiba screw?" ... It was tempting to enter in "Joey Wheeler" Way too tempting. But I did not.**

**Warning: Yaoi, maybe yuri, I dunno yet. Definitely yaoi though.**

**Chapter 13- Bad luck! Ahahahahahahahah!**

Well, I have to log off now. I'm preparing to transfer to a new school XxKawaiiNekoxX said.

What school?

The Japanese Duel Academy. Well then, good bye! XxKawaiiNekoxX logged off before Judai had time to respond.

'Lucky! Well, I might as well log off now,' Judai thought. He logged off and turned the computer off, then began shuffling through his cards. Manjyome came in later than usual, and smiled when he saw Judai acting like normal. He sneaked behind the focused slifer, and hugged him.

"Waaahhh! Oh, it's just you... Um, listen... I'm sorry about earlier. You were right..." Judai admitted.

"My favorite three words. Now, how about you stop playing with those cards and start playing with me?" Manjyome cupped Judai's cheek with one hand and kissed him to reinforce his words.

"It has been about a week now, hasn't it?" Judai realized as Manjyome guided him onto the bed.

"Yes. Yes it has." Manjyome replied lustfully. He shoved Judai onto the bed in a rough manner, then crashed their lips together. He tossed their jackets aside, and ran his fingers up Judai's shirt.

"You obviously haven't been working out," Manjyome smirked.

"Shut up bitch!" Judai groaned and rolled his hips against Manjyome's. Of course, who should burst in at that moment but Shou, the midget mushroom panda.

"Guys! There's a transfer student and she's here right now!" Shou cried, ignoring what he had walked in upon. Manjyome glared daggers as Judai jumped up excitedly.

"Manjyome, you should come down too after you're finished!" Judai grinned and the two left, leaving Manjyome alone and horny. Manjyome pounded the pillow in frustration, then relieved himself as quickly as he could.

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away in the toolshed!

"I'm Terada Mitsuki, but you guys can all just call me Mitsuki!" A tall, masculine, red-clad girl introduced herself. She had well developed muscles, shoulder-length blonde hair, and was wearing the slifer boy's uniform with the sleeves cut off. Judai jumped up and introduced himself to her, completely ignoring some of the icy glares tossed his way.

"I'm Yuki Judai! Welcome to slifer dorm!" Judai introduced himself cheerfully.

"Do you guys have internet here?" Mitsuki asked.

"Hm? Yeah, I use it to play Miru Online all the time! I'm BASwordmaSTeR69 in the game!" Judai grinned, knowing that Mitsuki would recognize that name.

"No way! I'm XxKawaiiNekoxX! Awesome!" Mitsuki laughed. Manjyome quietly snuck over to the table wher Shou and Kenzan were sitting.

"Hey Manjyome... Sorry about earlier, but Aniki told me to tell him about any transfer students right away, no matter what, so... please don't kill me!" Shou pleaded.

"Yeah, whatever," Manjyome sighed and toyed with his food. Judai sat down next to Manjyome, and Mitsuki took the seat next to Judai.

"Manjyome, I'm sorry about earlier! I'll make it up to you later, I promise!" Judai swore to Manjyome. Manjyome groaned.

"I'll just have to hold you to that then," Manjyome shook his head in defeat.

"So... I'm guessing you're Judai's boyfriend?" Mitsuki held her hand out to Manjyome.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Manjyome asked, shaking her hand.

"I've heard enough about you, so I just guessed. Anyways, nice to meet you!" Mitsuki smiled. She and Judai began yammering away about things such as which is the best Dorito flavor, and whether Mountain Dew or Pepsi is better for sucking out the souls of mere mortals. When the meal was finally concluded, Manjyome practically ran back to his room.

"Jeez, someone's impatient!" Judai smirked as he entered.

"Well, how would you like it if someone turned you on and walked away?" Manjyome retorted, "But I'm a nice guy, so I won't do the same thing to you!"

"Phew... For a moment, I thought you were going to say 'I'm going to make you pay for doing that to me!', then go through things painfully slowly so as to torture me for my insolence!" Judai admitted.

"Hey, I'm not an asshole! And this isn't... well, okay, it IS fanfic, but it isn't the kind of fanfic where we have to be perfect all the time or else!" Manjyome protested while tossing their garments aside to keep them from getting soiled. He lead Judai to the bed and kissed him passionately, rubbing his hands all over Judai's tanned chest.

"Hey, mmm! Manjyome?" Judai gasped in between kisses.

"What...?" Manjyome asked, his eyes clouded over with lust.

"I should top this time..." Judai panted.

"Why?" Manjyome huffed. Judai leaned over, and whispered one word into Manjyome's ear.

"Oh. Yeah, let's do that," Manjyome agreed. Judai moved his head down south and engulfed Manjyome's member. Manjyome moaned loudly at the feel of being inside Judai's mouth. He grasped at Judai's hair, desperately resisting the urge to buck his hips further into Judai's mouth. Judai surfaced, and grabbed the lube.

"Already?" Manjyome desperately tried to catch his breath while waiting for the inevitable. Judai coated his fingers in the slippery substance, then began preparing Manjyome, enjoying how his actions had turned the respectable ex-obelisk into a hot, sweaty, horny mess, and only he would ever see that side of the dark-haired slifer. He stopped after a short while, and began preparing his own member for Manjyome's tight ass. Once he was ready, he pounded into Manjyome, moaning at that tight feel that never got old.

He bit the nape of Manjyome's neck, and twirled the pale slifer's hardened nipples between his fingers.

Manjyome moaned loudly at every thrust. He thanked his lucky stars that Judai was as hot in the sack as he was. Suddenly, Manjyome's entire body convulsed, and he came, shooting long white ribbons of cum all over the bedsheets. Judai moaned as Manjyome grew tighter all around him, and he came, riding out his orgasm while still inside Manjyome, then pulled out.

"See? Way better than revenge..." Manjyome panted.

"I see," Judai grinned and cuddled Manjyome.

"This is going to be hell to clean up tomorrow."

"Shut up and get to sleep, bitch."

"Please! The only reason I bottomed was because you couldn't, you silly little bitch!"

"Okay, okay, g'night, bitch."

"Good night."

**Ore-Sama: Safe! Barely! So yeah, anyone who guesses what the word that Judai whispered into Manjyome's ear will win a super special surprise! Also, waifu! I finished reading Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro! Ying!**

**NEXT TIME, Mitsuki is a bad influence, Manjyome is jealous, and Shou gets completely confused!**


End file.
